gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:Cashao/50 strategiczno-taktycznych błędów w Ostatnim Jedi/@comment-26976977-20181021164607
1. Gdy Imperium tworzyło Pierwszą Gwiazdę Śmierci to przez kilkanaście lat nikt o niej nie wiedział, nawet sam senat! Dodatkowo może i NR miała wywiad, ale NP miał kontrwywiad. W końcu Niemcy też nie odkryli potężnych planów ataku na Normandię prawda? 2. NR była rządzona przez długi okres czasu przez Mon Mothmę która to... stawiała na pacyfizm. Flota Republiki została zamieniona na Flotę Obronną, zaś ogromna ilość okrętów została zdemontowana. Dlaczego tak? A no po 1. NR podpisała odpowiednie paktu z Resztkami Imperium, które to zakazywały zbrojenia się także nie widzieli wroga ze strony Imperium (i najpewniej mieli rację, zagrożenie przyszło z Nieznanych Regionów. Dodatkowo nie chcieli powtórzenia się tego co ostatnio, czyli Stara Republika stała się Imperium mając potężną flotę, przez co IG było w stanie zdobyć większość galaktyki. 3. NR wiedziała, że ma małe szanse z NP. Dlatego stawiali na pokojowe nastawienie wobec nich, łudząc się że to coś da, w końcu dawało skoro prze kilkanaście lat nic im nie zrobili. Co ważniejsze to nie jest tak, że NR nic nie robiło, wielu ich przedstawicieli skrycie wspierało RO często finansowo, sprzętowo, oraz Taktycznie jak np. Admirał Ackbar był wcześniej dowódcą NR. W dodatku w scenie niszczenia systemu Hosnian pokazany jest senat NR, jest także pokazany przedstawiciel RO, który przybył tam aby ponownie nawoływać senat do wystąpienia zbrojnego. 4. Sytuacja jest taka, że to co się dzieje w Ostatnim Jedi dzieje się kilka dni (!) po zniszczeniu systemu Hosnian. Na pewno NR miało więcej floty, ale była ona w postaci defensywnej (jak armia Francuska w WWII) więc zanim by w ogóle do nich informacja dotarła (W końcu zanim skapnęli się, że Alderaan został zniszczony to też nie minęło mało czasu) to potem trzebaby połączyć flotę jakoś, znaleźć lidera itp. 5. Tu ponownie, to była flota obronna + najpewniej posiadali większą flotę, której po prostu w filmie nie pokazano (w końcu film nie jest po to, aby zrobić wielką defiladę wojskową, tłumaczyć wszystko od sprawy technicznej itp. tylko po prostu to fabua. 6. Ponownie, minęło tylko kilka dni, a jedynymi świadkami byli chyba Imperialni (a odpowiednie służby raczej zadbają, żeby to za szybko nie wyciekło) i Rebelianci, którzy zajęci byli ucieczką. 7. No podróż w nadprzestrzeni pewno trwała kilka godzin i tyle wystarczyło na spakowanie absolutnie CAŁEJ bazy (w końcu kończyli pakowanie się już prawda?) 8. Skoro udał się jeden Myśliwiec to pewnie uznał, że to nie jest zagrożenie. Dodatkowo zaczął gadać jak przedstawiciel dyplomatyczny, a czy posłańców się zabija na wojnie od tak? 9. No to jest element humorystyczny po prostu użyty w filmie, ale w końcu Hux "nie powinien dać się zirytować" bo to jak wkurzanie się na bait. (Nie wspominając że zdarzają się problemy na łączu, a pewnie Hux był trochę zaskoczony) 10. No właśnie tu jest problem. Skoro i tak nic nie zrobią drednotowi, to po co się na nich męczyć? Tylko strata swoich myśliwców, a tak to rozwalimy ich dużymi okrętami. 11. Po 1. rozwalenie myśliwcem jednym jest trudne, bowiem Poe był chyba najlepszym pilotem RO. Po 2. to nie był drednot bojowy. On nie służył do walki liniowej z flotą, tylko do bombardowania planetarnego (Base Delta Zero) 12. Galaktyka nie jest mała, to nie jest tak, że RO miało je w jednym miejscu (czego przykładem jest to, że było wiele eskadr tych bombowców), w dodatku Leia oczekiwała na wsparcie sojuszników, czyli właśnie reszty floty RO. 13. Tu akurat prawda, choć powodem tego może być to, że flota RO znajdowała się poza skutecznym zasięgiem dział Niszczycieli NP (Mandator-IV posiadał inne, bardziej odległe działa.) 14. Tu kłania się nieznajomość działania osłon. Po pierwsze, chronią one jedynie przeciwko broni energetycznej (Są ofc. osłony cząsteczkowe, ale ich moc jest dużo słabsza i nie potrafią wytrzymać zbyt wiele, głównie stosuje się je aby podczas lotów w nadprzestrzeni żadne mikrometeory nie zrobiły nic okrętowi). Dodatkowo istotne jest ich rozproszenie na powierzchni, bowiem np. MC80 i inne okręty kalamariańskie były obłe i to dodatkowo pomagało i tak bardzo dobrym osłonom (łatwiej tworzyć coś wokół kuli niż kanciastów kształtów). Właśnie dlatego działka mogły być tak słabo bronione przez osłony, bowiem wystawały ponad nie, a co za tym idzie, wystarczy mała koncentracja ostrzału i działek nie ma. A, no i jak mówiłem, bomby po prostu przeszły przez osłony energetyczne, bowiem te nic nie mogły im zrobić. 15. Ciekawostka, o której można nie wiedzieć. Działo laserowe i turbolaserowe to duża różnica. Te pierwsze są szybkostrzelne, ale o słabej mocy (jak karabiny przeciwlotnicze). Turbolasery zaś są powolne, ale potężne (jak działa okrętowe). Imperial Star Destroyer posiadał tylko te drugie, także był jeszcze gorzej chroniony przeciwko myśliwcom niż Mandator-IV. Plus Mandator nie był okrętem liniowym, to jest okręt oblężniczy, przystosowany do ostrzeliwania powierzchni planety. 16. Hux uznał, że on jest szalony gdy leciał w stronę drednota. W ten sposób chwilowo stracił czujność, co pozwoliło na zniszczenie pierwszych kilku dział. Jako iż to są przeciwlotnicze działka, to mało kto spodziewał się, że będzie je bezkarnie niszczyć. No, a potem jeszcze Hux musiał się połączyć z dowódcą Drednota, który musiał wydać rozkaz myśliwcom, do których musieli wejść piloci, odczepić się i wylecieć z hangaru. 17. Znów, to było działo przeciwlotnicze, które może miało problem z trafieniem X-Winga, ale bez problemu mogłoby skupić się na bombowcach. To tak ryzykowne, jakby ktoś miał opcję zniszczyć załogę karabinu maszynowego, ale by tego nie zrobił i posłał szturm piechoty. 18. Pewno takie miał rozkazy, zniszczyć bazę naziemną Ruchu Oporu, a z rozkazami się nie dyskutuje. No, ale tu mógł wpierw strzelić w MC85. 19. To także dość dziwne przyznaję, choć wysłano na nie myśliwce zanim znalazły się nad Drednotem. Dodatkowo zostały przejęte w około połowie lotu do niego, także nie uważam, że za późno. 20. Chain of command. Aktualnie ich życie bardziej zależy od komandora (będącego asem lotnictwa) niż od Lei, a i tak skoro atak się rozpoczął to trudno go jest przerwać. 21. Coś mi się wydaje, że błąd po prostu taktyczny, może Leia łudziła się, że jest jeszcze szansa. 22. Błąd. To nie byli konstruktorzy Ruchu Oporu, a Nowej Republiki. Ta zaś skonstruowała je nie jako bombowce pokroju Y-Winga, a jako prawdziwe bombowce (w końcu Amerykanie stawiali na to samo i to skutecznie), które głównie bombardować będą planetę, nie okręty. No, ale że Ruch Oporu wybrzydzać nie mógł, to brał każde bombowce, które z resztą w innych książkach był nadwyraz skuteczne. 23. Hmm... 8 torped (nie bomb) protonowych na jeden pojazd.. czy 1048 bomb protonowych (!) na jeden pojazd, który zdecydowanie pokazuje swoją skuteczność, ma szansę przebić się przez poszycie (Bo to jak porównanie 50kg rakiety, z 10 tonami bomb) i do tego już pokazywało, że jest skuteczne (A, no i jest pod ręką, nie jak wszystko inne) 24. Z tektury.. no, gdyby pominąć potężne osłony oraz kadłub, oraz pominąć to, że w ostatnim bombowcu NIE ŻYŁ PILOT to (tak jak na filmie) zostałyby zniszczone. No, ale raczej pilot może mieć tu coś do gadania. 25. No tak, bo wcale nie pokazano w filmie właśnie, że jeden bombowiec zostałby już dawno zniszczony.. plus jakby ktoś zajrzał do książek, to zobaczyłby że te bombowce najskuteczniejsze są w pewnej formacji. 26. No, może Leia nie użyła całej floty bo nie wiem.. ewakuowała się.. czy coś. A Hux to już tłumaczyłem. 27. Najpewniej dopiero teraz Hux ostro nawalał, pewnie wcześniej dawał sobie dobrze radę. 28. Najwyższy rangą, sooo.. w dodatku to nie jest jedyna flota, tylko pewien wycinek. 29. No, gdyby nie liczyć tego, że wróg stracił może 0,1% swoich wszystkich sił, a RO 10%, to możnaby tak uznać. W dodatku sorka, ale kto nagradza niekompetentną, narażającą życie całej armii osobę? 30. No ty byś dał, bo nie jesteś oficerem i nie znałeś realii, które tam panowały. A takich okrętów pewno mieli wiele, więc to mało zrobiło. 31. Nie mówili, że przejmą miliony planet (w końcu po to dogadywali się z NR). Dodatkowo to była część floty, w końcu Leia później wzywa "sojuszników", czyli resztę RO. 32. Umm.. a po co w sumie? Jedyny sens w tym był taki, że chcieli zniszczyć dowództwo i hangary. Nie musieli ryzykować życiem pilotów, gdy wiedzieli, że mogą wygrać z zerowymi stratami. 33. Byli na skraju zasięgu, było o tym wspominane wielokrotnie. Być może tylko część mogła dostrzelić. 34. Umm.. to nie tak działa hipernapęd. 35. Po co. Hux tylko by przyznał, że jest ciotą i sam se nie może poradzić z wrogiem. 36. Ponownie, po co. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach by tego spróbował? A nawet jakby spróbował, to i tak im to mało dało. 37. To nie jest cała flota, ale być może jedyna W TYM REGIONIE (Imperium miało 25 tysięcy Imperial Star Destroyer, a jakoś nigdy w jednym miejscu ich nie było.. w końcu jakoś trzeba pilnowac tych milionów planet) 38. Ma, ponownie. Po prostu rakiety mogą przez nie przechodzić. A idea jest taka, że mostki były tak cholernie małe, że trudno było w nie trafiać, ale mimo to nie raz zdarzało się to w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. 39. Osłonięty na ile można. A dowództwo tam było booo... może tak się robi na okrętach? Nawet u nas we flocie oficerowie są na głównym mostku, często ze swoim małym sztabem. 40. Kto mówi, że jedyny? Tylko po prostu akurat była najwyższa rangą, a nie ma powiedzianie, że była jedyna najwyższa rangą. No i na mostku była Leia, Ackbar.. i nie wiem czy jeszcze jakiś oficer, ale jeśli tak to najpewniej Admirał kolejny (Holdo się nie załapała) 41. Jak ma się "przesrane" to jakakowiek przemowa dowódcy zadziała. 42. Umm.. no, przyznaj. Poe też nie zachowuje się jak na oficera przystało xD 43. Nooo.. skoro nie potrafił zrozumieć co to w ogóle hierarchia wojskowa, to dlaczego Holdo miała mu ufać (z resztą miała racje.. zrobił taki malutki.. bunt) 44. Bo ona jest w końcu superzłoczyńcą z filmów, aby każdemu mówić swoje plany. 45. Szturmowiec był bardzo blisko tego, więc miał najświeższe dane na ten temat czyż nie? A to, czego nie wiedział udało się załatać wiedzą z dziedzin mechaniki i pewnie kilku innych nauk, które posiadała Rose. 46. Zrób lepszy gdy ci rozpieprzają okręt. (I on był dobry, włamać się do środka, wyłączyć to i niech flota spieprza) 47. I to nadwyraz skutecznie się zachowała prawda? (W dodatku to nie tylko jedyne miejsce kapsuł, inne pewno też są pilnowane) 48. Chciałbyś. Te promy typu U-55 NIE posiadały hipernapędu. 49. Umm.. obracała okręt? Trochę to trwa. No i wiesz, niektórym trudno popełnić samobójstwo tak od razu. 50. Jaki to ma sens, skoro i tak zostanie zniszczony przez działa? 51. Baza mogła być na tyle silnie umieszczona w skałach, że to nic nie da (przykład? Ostrzeliwanie Iwo Jimy) 52. No tu racja, mógł bliżej, ale to już można wybaczyć bo to ze względów fabularnych. No, plus może nie chcieli ryzykować strzałem w ich Gwiazdę Śmierci. 53. Kylo Ren był szargany emocjami, przez co nie był dobrym dowódcą. A AT-M6 były bardzo skuteczne, także nie wiem co to za zarzuty. To tyle, wraz z powiększaniem listy to i moja się powiększy.